Extraterrestrial
by ValorousValkyrie
Summary: While on a mission, Commander Jaeger (a space marine from a highly evolved galactic civilization) encounters a bizarre foreign technology that mysteriously warps her to another dimension. Upon her adventures, she meets a peculiar person who would end up changing her in ways she never thought she would... When sci-fi meets One Piece. Mostly first person
1. Introduction

An abyss of blackness obscured my vision as consciousness was slowly returning to me. "Where am… is this heaven?" I questioned incredulously, rising to my knees. The darkness faded and was replaced with pleasant beach scenery. The soft sound of crying gulls and the ocean hitting the beach soothed my soul; all to be interrupted by the sounds of my visor scanning the area.

"Sector: unknown. Planet: unknown. Scanned data of the atmosphere shows strong similarities of the human planet, Earth. Readings detect low radiation levels and abundant sources of water. The likelihood of sentient life is highly possible. " Millions of questions flooded my head all at once. Where am I? How did I get here…?

Nothing made any sense. Closing my eyes, I reached out to my latest memories…

-flashback start-

Yr3023 Earth time: 16:22 8/11

"We are now approaching the surface of an uncharted planet; ETA 5 minutes. No signs of life present. PLANET ADVISORY: Readings reveal strong seismic activity below the surface of the planet; Be wary cautious of potential volcanic eruption. Be aware that the atmosphere contains massive amounts of Carbon and is therefore rendered unsafe for human respiration. Helmets are required to be worn at all times," The shuttle VI (virtual intelligence) warned us mechanically.

However, we were well equipped for extreme environments such as these; every one of us were fully laden in environmental battle suits that protected us, the users, in many ways. Whether it was harmful rays, intense temperatures, or deadly extraterrestrial hostiles, the battle suit protected us in ways that are vital for intergalactic exploration. All thanks to these amazing suits, we did things that would have otherwise been impossible.

The suit has many beneficial features for battle, including: a cloaking device, a kinetic barrier generator, enhancement of physical capabilities, a visor built into the helmet, and powerful plating. Though, _my _armor was unique because it had a built-in arm cannon that shot a variety of powerful beams. How I got the cannon was a long story… which I'd rather not go into.

"At target destination," The VI announced to us, pulling me back into reality. As the shuttle hovered approximately 25 feet above of the rocky terrain, the shuttle's doors opened. The sound of flowing magma was very distinct.

"Before we head down, I'd like to clarify on why we are here," I yelled at the top of my lungs; my volume was necessary because of the blaring sound of magma and wind, "Our objective is to locate and investigate the origin of a distress beacon sent about a click north from our present location. Commit the following to memory, soldiers: Do not hesitate to retreat, or your own fatuity could cause my or even the whole squads' peril. Is that clear?"

"Aye, aye ma'am!" My five subordinates shout in unison. With that, my posy jumped down from the stationary shuttle.

-flashback end-

Hmm, that's not quite it. There was something else. On our mission, we encountered some sort of foreign technology that strongly resembled a grenade. Yes, that was it. Somehow, the device activated by our presence and was about to go off when I had impulsively jumped on it to protect my fellow squad members. I remember seeing a blue flash of light and my vision went black… What were the following events that occurred afterwards? Was this another world? Who could have created such a device?

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the scream of what sounded like a human female and jumped to my feet, quite startled. I looked around me, attempting to figure out where it came from. When she had screamed again, I had immediately begun running to assist whoever was in trouble. My visor aided me in locating the girl in little time, and sure enough I discovered the origin of the scream.

It was a disgusting sight. Five huge males surrounded a small, terrified looking woman. She didn't have a ghost of a chance against them. The men were chortling at her terrified countenance as they approached her like sharks. Clearly, they had ill intentions. If I didn't act fast, the poor creature would be defiled by these dastardly dogs!

"Hey, shitheads! Leave that woman alone, or else!" I shout over to them, infuriated. My blood was boiling.

The men's laughter ceased as they averted their attention to me, their eyes widening with shock. "Hey, what is that?" asked a lanky man with a spikey mohawk to the other brutes. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Dunno, looks kinda like a Power Ranger." The big, atrocious looking man commented rudely. I am NOT a Power Ranger, internally screaming at them.

"Hey, what if it's an alien?" Does coming from a different dimension count as being an alien?

"Weird shit like this don't happen in East Blue," What's an East Blue?

"Yeah, so why is it happening here and not the Grand Line?" Dammit, quit confusing the alien!

"So, what if it's an alien and kills us all? Or abduct us and dissect our brains or some shit?" Hey, that's more like it. You lot better show some respect for the alien, insolent turds.

"Shut up, Louie! You'll jinx us!" The man punched this so-called Louie in the arm viciously, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What the fuck, Joe? That fucking hurt like hell." Louie chagrined, rubbing the arm where the brawny man hit.

"Don't be a pussy and get over it." Joe replied, not giving a single fuck.

The trapped woman took this opportunity of the men's distraction to flee. Unfortunately, she was blocked by a freakishly large, round guy. His eyes looked down at her hungrily, as a predator does his prey. Saliva dripped down his grimy face and into a jungle of a beard. The woman's visage still held the look of terror as she began to scream again. The man then began to smile, displaying a mouth full of rotting, yellow teeth.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere, sweetheart," the fiend bellowed. His voice made me cringe with disgust.

"Please…help me! Power Ranger, alien, or whatever you are!" the woman cried out, tears rolling down her face like little diamonds. The poor woman fell to her knees, dirtying the baby blue dress she was wearing. She then lowered her head to hide the tears as she continued to cry.

"Hmph. You lot have absolutely no chance against me. If you leave now, I might just spare all of your pathetic lives." I said coldly.

"Hey, it speaks our language!" One of them suggested redundantly.

"Ooo, it's a woman, too! Wonder what she looks like underneath that helmet and armor?"

"Hmmm… she's probably real gorgeous, with a voice like that!" Another one added.

"Get a life, you greasy hobos." I retorted. While I was in the Navy, I had a 'no tolerance for bullshit' policy. Men like this needed to be put in their place swiftly.

"You know you want some, sugar." Mohawk man remarked slyly, giving me a wink.

"I'll fucking kill you, you dumb piece of shit." I spat back, voice coated with venom.

"Ooo, she's a fiery one~" A greasy man said, unaffected by my threat. What a fool. Any foe that underestimated or didn't take me seriously perished without a shadow of a doubt.

"But first things first, we gotta 'take care' of the little babe we caught. Hehehehe… So Power Ranger woman, get out of here before we turn you into mincemeat." … and that was the last straw. Time to end this bullshit!

"You have five seconds to get away from the girl and high tail it out of here. Then, I will spare you. If you lot remain here, I will kill you all. Mercilessly," Of course, I wasn't fooling around; killing was second nature to me. In response, they all looked at me like I was joking and started to laugh loudly. Shitheads, I thought.

"5" I said, activating my arm Cannon. My arm Cannon is my primary and most powerful weapon. The Cannon is attached to my suit and has 3 powerful different modes. These included; Ice beam, Plasma beam, and Voltaic beam. All were very powerful and killed off most opponents. If that didn't work, it also shot powerful homing missiles. Unfortunately, I didn't have an unlimited supply of those.

"Hey, that's pretty cute. Killing us all by yourself? Hah!" Mohawk man nudged one of his companions and let out a bloodcurdling laugh.

"4,"

"We outnumber you 5 to 1! There ain't no way you killin' us, woman!"

"3,"

"That's cute, threatening us like that."

"2…"

"Hmph, she's just bluffin', guys. Don't worry. " How foolish.

"1."

The men stared at me in anticipation, their eyes full of cockiness. Anyhow, they were now all out of time. Stupid bastards.

"0."

I begin to feel myself dash towards one of the men with incredible speed. In a matter of seconds, I was at point-blank with my cannon at the man's ugly mug. The buffoon didn't even have time to react before I burnt a giant hole in his face with my plasma beam. The poor fool didn't stand a ghost of a chance. The plasma beam burnt straight through most objects; it was like launching a miniature sun directly at the target. No unarmored human could live after being shot with it once. His corpse fell loudly to the ground and started to simmer. However, the beam didn't stop from there; it went straight through the man behind him and burned the guy right through the neck, nearly decapitating him. With a thud, his body fell to the ground. The rest of the men stared at me in absolute horror. The girl's crying ceased abruptly. Where was your swagger now, you lot of impertinent oafs?

"Target neutralized." I said, showing absolutely no emotion in my voice.

"J-Joe… Louie! W-W-What did you d-d-do to them? " one of the men stammered, looking at the corpses of his friends.

"I killed them," I answered simply, "now, who wants to be next?" I asked, with a dangerous tone in my voice. I began to point my Cannon at the man with a Mohawk, and his mouth went agape. He was probably attempting to speak, but couldn't due to fear. Good. I didn't want to hear his stupid voice, anyway.

"Run away! Alien invasion! We have to warn the captain! Aaahhh!" With that, the men screamed and took off like bats out of hell. Surprisingly, they were quite quick. Then again, any person runs faster when their lives are endangered.

"By the spirits, they're faster than they look!" I commented incredulously, and then averted my attention to the girl. Sweat rolled down the girl's temple as her mouth went agape. Her gaze was fixed on the two corpses; the look in her emerald eyes conveyed her absolute consternation. The girl's small, delicate looking body was trembling unceasingly. The corpses were scaring her.

So, I decided to take out the trash. Perhaps throwing them away would make her feel a little bit at ease, I thought. Grabbing them both by the arms, I used my maximum strength to launch the two large men straight into the ocean. Food for the sharks, I thought.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, worry in my voice. Perhaps I should take off my armor, too. The suit was a part of me, so I didn't need to worry about losing it. A white light enveloped my whole being as I rose into the air. When I lowered to the ground, the armor had vanished and I was in my secondary uniform (a navy blue latex bodysuit which hugged my curves very nicely.) She was still speechless, and covered in blood. Then she began to hyperventilate and rose to her feet with a start.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she looked at me in horror and then to the blood splattered on her clothing and more tears ran down her fair, unblemished face. "You killed them! You actually killed them! There was a giant hole in his face! The head almost fell off! Oh my god! Oh, I thought you were an alien! You look like a human, but those eyes… Those eyes don't look human – I've never seen anything like them!" Her speech came out slurred and lacking coherence.

I guess they were kind of weird looking, huh? Full heterochromia was bizarre, even in my dimension.

"Your first theory was right on. I'm an alien born and raised in a colony deep in space." I told the girl, chuckling slightly. Sure, I was human too, but from an entirely different dimension. So, I suppose 'alien' would be the correct term for me. Looking down at her face, I basked in her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped to the floor.

"But… you totally look like a human…" the girl stopped and looked off into the distance, probably thinking.

"Oh gosh, I just figured it out! I'm dreaming, aren't?" the girl raised her hand and gave her right cheek a hard slap to the face, which caused her to wince out in pain. "Ouch! That really hurt… t-this isn't a dream…?"

Suddenly, realization hit her like… well, a slap across the face. She stared at me with shocked green eyes. Wow, her reaction times certainly were slow.

"Hey… how are you able to just kill someone like that without even flinching?" More tears ran down her face. By the spirits, she was going to have to stop all that crying sooner or later. Sooner would be most preferable. As a breeze rolled by, her long black hair caressed her face gently as if it were comforting her.

"I'm a soldier. We are surrounded by death and forced to deal with it." I replied, with slight sadness in my voice. With that, some unwanted memories suddenly came to mind and threatened to bring tears to my eyes. I banished the thought quickly and focused on the girl I had just saved.

"Oh…okay… I'll… be okay. Eventually…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me, alien space lady. What is your name?" she asked politely as she continuously inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Co- Seraphina," Whoops, I had almost introduced myself as, 'Commander Jaeger.' Sigh, getting used to civilian life is going to be difficult for me. I smiled at her, feeling a bit awkward. The girl just smiled warmly in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Seraphina. My name is Béatrice! " the black-haired girl told me, her face lighting up brightly. I couldn't help but smile again at her sudden gleefulness.

"Hey, you won't die by eating human food, right?" Béatrice asked me, her eyes full of curiosity. Huh? Was she going to treat me to lunch…? There's no way I'm refusing that offer! I'd have to be stupid if I were to decline! What a nice girl!

"No! Of course not! Actually, a bite to eat sounds so great right now…" my mouth watered at the very thought of it. Not that crappy dehydrated shit that they served in the Navy, but some good old human food. And some whiskey… aww yeah… here I come.

"Hey, those are some funny faces you're making." Béatrice said, covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled.

"Eh? Oh, uh… oops." I gave out a small laugh and motioned at her to lead the way. Oh man, the guys always would tease me about my tendency to stare off into space. What's worse is that they said I looked cute when I was doing it. Soldiers weren't supposed to be cute, and I had expressed that to them very clearly.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to my town." Béatrice beckoned to me as she began to walk northwards and off the beach. I followed her, maintaining a slow pace.

Past the beach, knolls with delicate looking blue flowers could be seen. As a warm breeze rolled by, it made the flora sway gently and wafted a pleasant aroma throughout the air. It was a truly a very beautiful sight. Man, this would be the perfect napping location. There was no chain of command, stupid orders, useless subordinates, bad food… This was a world where you didn't have to worry about whether not the ground would eat you if you fell asleep on it… a world where you could stare blankly at the ocean without being ambushed by giant, aggressive alien centipedes that shot powerful acidic bile at your face… A world where you could relax in the sun suitless without being burnt to a crisp by intense ultra violet rays… and best of all, I'm pretty damn sure they all eat human food. This was a fucking dream come true, I thought to myself with tears in my eyes.

"Huh… where… Seraphina? Why'd you stop? Are you alright?" Béatrice shouted down to me from the top of the blue flowered knoll.

Ah. There I go again… "Oh, whoops! I'll be right up." I reply to her, scratching my head and letting out a small laugh.

After climbing up the knolls, we carefully treaded through the pretty meadows filled with the rare blue flowers.

"So how did those guys get you surrounded like that? The beach I found you on seems to be quite a fair distance away from your town." I asked, scrutinizing the girl's face cautiously. Didn't want to rub salt on open wounds…

"I like to take long walks around here, to get away from the mansion. Spring here in Trébleu is very pleasant, you see. So I go out to the Blue Belle Knolls and paint," Béatrice paused, smiling as she looked down at her feet. Her long, black curly hair created a curtain over her emerald eyes, "They must've noticed me walking outside of town and began to follow me…" the girl glanced over in my direction, her eyes full of somberness. "If you hadn't shown up, then..." Béatrice shuddered, not wanting to think of it.

"I'm glad I showed up when I did." I smiled wholeheartedly at her. The best part of being a soldier was saving innocent civilians lives. Even if evil will always exist, at least it could be kept at bay.

The rest of our walk was silent, but quite enjoyable for me; the scenery was breathtaking.


	2. A Day Out in Town

Thank you to those who followed and favorite before. I apologize for the long wait, but here it is. Chapter 2. Also, I do not own One Piece.

_ Chapter 2: A Day Out On the Town

When we entered the town, I found that 'Trébleu' was a very fitting name. Everything in town was all different shades of blue (well, almost everything… but that's not the point). The houses, the clothes people wore (which were really peculiar looking, by the way), even the ground were all _blue_…

…It was a bit freaky, actually. Don't these people get bored from having the same color everywhere day in and day out? Perhaps they were religious and worshipped the color blue for some unknown reason. Now don't get me wrong, I've witnessed my share of unusualities throughout the galaxy and such a thing as an entirely blue town shouldn't - I mean, doesn't faze me in the least.

The architecture also looked like one of those quaint little old fairy tale towns that are described from ancient literature from the 17th century or something. All the buildings looked like they were made out of actual wood, too; which I found to be disconcerting, considering how unstable and unsafe that stuff was. I could probably kick one those buildings, and the whole goddamn thing would come tumbling down like a card castle. I mean, come _on._ Every planet (with sentient life) that I've been to was at least developed enough not to have the buildings made out of such a flimsy material… and from my observations of the town, it looked as if there were not a single piece of technology around. Not. A. Single. One. Well, fuck.

The lack technology was also quite unnerving. There wasn't a single piece of machinery in sight. No hovercars, no holographic VI city guides,

Hell, this place isn't a city. It's a damned gnome hovel! Could I ever get used to living in such an archaic place?

…

Meh, it's probably not as big of a deal as I'm making it. I'll find a way to fit in… somehow. Look on the bright side, at least there's actual human food here (I hope).

"Um, are you," The girl paused and took a deep breath, "an actual alien? What's it like living in space? Is it really different?" My trance broke and I realized that there was someone next to me. Beatrice's eyes met mine for a second and then darted away quickly, to avoid being awkward. She probably noticed the way I was looking around at everything incredulously.

"Well, uhm…" let's see, how can I phrase this in a way where I don't seem fuckin' nuts?

…..

Eh, fuck it. She either believes it or she doesn't. I just hope that by any chance she doesn't believe it, that she'll still get me food.

"Well, uh. Yeah, I'm sort of an alien. Technically, I'm human like you, but uh," I paused, contemplating on how I could put this in 'simple' terms, "evolved, I guess."

"Evolved? How? Does that mean you're from the future as well?" Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity as she threw me a quick glance. Judging by her expression, it looked like she was going to believe me (which _I _found hard to believe). The girl was either: A. naïve; B., gullible; C., a dreamer; or D., just plain stupid. If I were her, I'd call the funny farm and tell them that there was an escapee running loose.

"Yes. Humans have evolved. Only the most strong and intelligible humans were able to survive space travel … call it natural selection, I guess. Most of us are genetically enhanced as well, so we're also physically superior. For example, I have incredible strength, speed, and an increased healing rate. "

"So you're a super human?" Beatrice's eyes were almost popping out of her head. She didn't seem to be skeptical at all, which was even better.

"Basically,"

"Wow. That's amazing…" Beatrice looked off into the distance, her countenance holding an unreadable expression. She was probably daydreaming or thinking of questions to ask. Oh boy.

We carried onwards in silence (thankfully). You know, I was really starting to like Beatrice. It was nice that she wasn't an extremely talkative person, like me. She also appeared to be the type that was easily lost in thought, which I could also relate to. And she was buying me food, so that makes her an instant winner.

….

As we were walking, I was pretty sure the whole damn town was looking at me. The males, though, held their stares longest. Wonder why that could be, I thought, rolling my eyes. What was considered standard military attire in my dimension was considered pretty damn freakish in this one, obviously (and I thought the same about them.) Maybe I'll have to get Beatrice to take me shopping or something to blend in. Drawing a lot of attention to myself is probably not the greatest of ideas (though I could probably easily annihilate any threat that came my way from this world… still, I best not underestimate anything; you never know).

"Here we are!"

The outside of the building looked like all the rest in this overly blue town. The only thing that differentiated it from the others is that it had a large sign that read 'Periwinkle Café' printed in black, cursive lettering. Not like any of this actually mattered.

Whatmattered was the pleasant aroma of food wafting throughout my nostrils, making my mouth water. I couldn't control myself and dashed uncouthly inside the building.

The inside of the building was cozy looking and comfortable. Of course, everything inside was also blue (surprise!). I looked around and saw that there were not many people around, meaning that there were plenty of seats available. There was also a guy who was stuffing his face with a shit ton of food… His dishes were stacked in a way to which I couldn't see him, however. All I could see was this bizarre looking hat… I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at the intriguing accessory…

I heard the door behind me open and then shut again, interrupting my thoughts. Turning around, I checked to make sure that the person who just walked in was my generous female companion.

It was her all right. She looked at me and let out a small sigh. "Goodness, you sure are fast."

"Well, I am a super human, after all." I answered back to her simply, wanting to take a seat as soon as possible. Preferably one where I could get a good look at that hat… For some odd reason, it fascinated me.

Beatrice's mouth twisted into a grin. "I suppose you're right!"

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled loudly; causing Beatrice to jump out of surprise.

"I'm also super hungry." I announced, rubbing my stomach.

"Well, let's take a seat and get something to eat then!" The girl couldn't restrain her laughter.

….

We took a table for two next to a window. The spot also provided a clear, sideways view on that man, whom at a closer glance turned out to be almost as curious looking as his hat.

The guy might've been a traveler, because unlike the townsfolk, this guy was not dressed entirely in blue (which was flippin' amazing)! And…I've never seen a hat like the one he wore before. It was bright orange with these bizarre looking goggles attached to it. The lenses of the goggles also had happy faces on them.

The man had wavy, black hair that reached down to his jaw. I couldn't see his face that well because he was hunched over and completely engrossed on the meal he was eating (which was humungous, by the way; plate after plate piled up on his table as he continued to shovel down his food).

Okay, enough staring at the guy, I thought to myself. It's time to eat. I turned my attention back to Beatrice, whom was sitting directly across from me. She had a menu in her hands, which covered up her face entirely. All I could see were her curly, long midnight locks. Which I had to admit, were kinda pretty looking. I almost envied them, but I could never have long hair. Even though I wasn't restricted by the military anymore on how my hair looked, I actually just preferred my hair be short and boyish looking.

I casually began to pick up the menu and look for something to eat, but I had no idea what half of the stuff on actually was. I'm sure it had to be good, though. I mean, hat-man over there was stuffing his face with it. Also, it occurred to me that pretty much anything would beat those dehydrated packaged rations that they made us eat when we were deployed out in space.

After contemplating for a moment, I decided that the steak should suffice. It's been so long since I'd eaten that stuff… I had forgotten what steak actually tasted like. Though, I'm sure it will be delicious.

I set down my menu gently in front of me and looked at Beatrice; whom had done the same and was looking blankly out the window to the side of us. Though, I didn't know what she found so fascinating about an entirely blue gnome hovel… So I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So… what are you getting?" I inquired while resting my head on my hand to look as casual as possible.

The girl's perpetual gaze broke as she turned around to look at me. I smiled at her, bringing forth another sincere smile from Beatrice's face. The girl looked so sweet and delicate; if those men had gotten their filthy hands on her, her world would've been shattered…

"Oh! Just a fruit parfait… I am not that hungry actually," She began, twirling her fingers around in hair then looking off to the side a bit.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is David and I'll be serving you today. What can I get for you?" came the unfamiliar voice of a boy, whom sounded like he could be in his teens. I looked over at the man who spoke with my peripheral vision. He was a rather tall, skinny man with slicked back brown hair and overly-friendly looking hazel eyes. His skin had a warm, sun kissed glow to it. Over all, he was a fairly attractive looking guy (though, not my type). The man wore navy blue slacks and a light blue button up shirt with a dark blue vest. For crap's sake… I wonder if this guy had on blue underwear too.

"I'll have a fruit parfait, please." Beatrice replied, her voice sweet and bell-like. I watched him smile warmly at her as he wrote down the order.

"And what would you like to drink?" asked the man, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Lemonade, if you will."

"Certainly," David begun, jotting down the rest of Beatrice's order and then proceeding to look at me, "and you?"

"The steak, please. Medium rare. I'll also have a water to drink." I answered straightforwardly, not bothering to turn my head to look at him full on.

"Okay, so one fruit parfait, lemonade, water, and a steak. Will that be all for you today?"

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you so much," said Beatrice sweetly to the guy, batting her eyelashes ever so daintily.

"You are most welcome. We'll have your order ready in a bit." The man responded quickly before he walked away hastily with our order. I looked back at Beatrice, who was looking towards the direction the waiter had scurried off to with had an undying smile plastered onto to her face.

Well, I'll be. It looks as if Beatrice has a little crush… I'll leave her alone about it, though. Anthills needn't be made into mountains.

While she was zoning out again, I decided to look at the guy with the intriguing hat once more to see if he was still stuffing his face. As I turned around, what I saw next was surprising, and amusing at the same time.

The guy's face was planted directly into a bowl of mashed potatoes. It looked as if he had passed out in the middle of eating. Either that or he had an aneurysm. Let's just hope that he just passed out… for Miss Beatrice's sake.

Speaking of which, I suddenly heard Beatrice gasp, which caused me to turn around. Her eyebrows were furrowed and mouth was slightly agape as she pointed to where I was looking beforehand.

"Miss Seraphima…?" Beatrice began, her voice low and uneasy, "is that guy…?" she didn't finish, fearing her suspicions may be true. The poor girl had enough death for one day.

"Dead? Dunno…" I paused, contemplating on what I should do next. It seemed that no one was approaching him at the moment… either that, or they were too scared to touch a person who was possibly dead. Well, in that case… I guess that leaves me with no choice.

"I'm gonna go check to see if he's dead or not… I'll be right back," I stated, rising up from my chair. Beatrice gave me a quick nod, her eyes following my every move.

I sauntered towards the man casually, maneuvering easily around the tables and chairs that were in my way. As I drew nearer, I felt more and more curious eyes beginning to follow me. Hushed whispers and slurred voices filled the café like a swarm of flies, threatening to break my concentration. I paid no heed to their murmurs and swatted them away; then carrying onwards, unperturbed. Such a miniscule task as to confirming a death needn't any effort to do, but the energy of the people around me sure amplified the intensity of it. The short walk seemed to drag on forever, and I was almost there… when suddenly all-hell broke loose.

The door slammed open, causing the whole café to turn silent. Everyone then diverted their attention to what had made the loud sound. In came a short (and I mean short – the man couldn't have been over 5 feet tall), round man with a long, braided red beard. The man held an intimidating grimace and his dagger-like glare looked as if he were ready to kill at this very moment. On his back were to two large axes that couldn't have been for show. In his hand was what looked to be a flintlock gun – didn't pirates use those a long, long time ago? I had never seen one in person before…

"Which one of ye lubbers killed me crew?" the man bellowed, fuming. His face had also turned bright red and his extremely bushy eyebrows were furrowed in anger. This man looked as if he could explode at any moment.

Not a peep was heard from the café in response, as they were probably paralyzed with fear. Killed his, crew, eh... It could just be a coincidence, but…

The bearded man trudged forwards, his boots making loud thumps across the wooden floor. Having achieved a far distance away from the door, he let out a loud grumble and pointed his flintlock pistol upwards to make a warning shot. The sound of a gunshot reverberated though out building, making everyone flinch in response. To make matters worse, in came a group of infuriated ruffians whom were most likely armed with weapons. My eyes darted around quickly at each one of the men, searching for any familiar faces to prove my theory right. Unsurprisingly, I recognized a few ugly mugs from my brief skirmish earlier today. It seemed as if they told their leader about what had happened down at the beach. I deduced that the leader got super pissed when he found out what had happened and stormed blindly into town with his crew to seek out revenge. It's too bad that the poor fool won't find be finding his revenge today, or ever for that matter.

I held my ground, prepared for the fight that was bound to take place. My mind began to involuntarily think of tactics to incapacitate the pirates as quickly as possible and to prevent them from doing harm to the defenseless civilians.

"'ey, look! It's that girl! The girl white knight chick saved!" My eyes widened and I turned my head to Beatrice – whom was almost frozen in her seat.

"Well, well, well. Ain't she a looker! Let's ask 'er where white knight chick went eh, boys?" They leader said with a hearty laugh. His men roared and cheered in agreement and leader began to plod towards her in a predatory like manner. Oh no you don't, asshole.

So, what do you guys think?


End file.
